roblox_archivesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jailbreak
Jailbreak Jailbreak is an open-world action game with a "Cops-and-Robbers" theme. Developed by asimo3089 and badcc, it was first created on January 9, 2017, and released on April 21, 2017.1 The game bears a resemblance to the Grand Theft Auto series, particularly with the ability to rob places such as banks. On December 23, 2017 the game hit 121,000 concurrent players and thus broke the previous record held by Egg Hunt 2017: The Lost Eggs to become the game that has peaked the most concurrent players at a time on Roblox. It was also the second game to reach 200 million visits in less than a year, and the first to reach 2 billion visits in less than 2 years on November 8, 2018. It became the first game to reach 2 million favorites in Summer of 2018. Although it tends to fluctuate in concurrent rankings, Jailbreak is considered to be the de facto most popular game on Roblox due to the length of time that it has remained near the #1 spot on the front page, however this is also influenced by Badimo's strategic planning for releasing updates. Its main rival in popularity is MeepCity, which is currently the most visited game of all time on the platform. The game's huge success has resulted in it winning 13 awards in the 5th Annual Bloxy Awards 2018. If counting collective sales of microtransactions and gamepasses, Jailbreak has also made over 1,000,000,000 Robux in revenue (which translates to over US$3,000,000 through DevEx). Jailbreak takes heavy inspiration from Prison Life by Aesthetical and Redwood Prison by RoyStanford, but focuses more on gameplay outside the prison. It is credited with causing noticeable losses to both games, with Prison Life and Redwood Prison both losing nearly half of their players since Jailbreak came out, even though both were growing in popularity before it came. However, Jailbreak has also seen significant criticism compared to Prison Life & Redwood, which is largely a result of the game being more or less stagnant at the #1 Popular spot on the front page. 1. Gameplay 2. Escape Routes 3. Items & Weapons in-game 1. Weapons 2. Items 4. Vehicles 1. 2015 Chevrolet Camaro 2. Police 2015 Chevrolet Camaro 3. Police Helicopter (Bell 206) 4. UFO 5. Pickup Truck (Dodge Ram) 6. Tesla Model S 7. Mini Cooper 8. Dirt/Motor Bike 9. SUV (Chevrolet Suburban) 10. Dune Buggy 11. 1967 Ford Shelby GT500 12. 2013 Porsche 918 Spyder 13. Ambulance Car 14. 2016 Lamborghini Aventador 15. Firetruck 16. Ferrari 458 17. Volt Bike 18. SWATVan 19. Bugatti Veyron 20. Classic Car 21. Monster Truck 22. Military Helicopter (Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk) 23. Rolls Royce Wraith 24. Train and Passenger Train 5. Locations 6. Easter eggs 7. Safes 8. Decorations for Vehicles 9. Ways to get a keycard/weapon 1. Getting a key card 2. Getting a weapon 10. Criticism of Jailbreak 11. References Gameplay Jailbreak continues the tradition of Cops and Robbers, with two playable teams known as Police, and Prisoner (Criminal). Police spawn either in the police stations at the prison (one inside the prison and one next to the gate at the prison), or at the police base near the city. All players can use C to crouch, F to punch, and hold shift while walking to sprint. Police spawn with three things: Pistol: Damages prisoners and criminals from a distance. Handcuffs: Send prisoners and criminals back to their cell. Taser: Stuns prisoners and criminals when hit. Reloads faster when the Taser misses. Meanwhile, Prisoners spawn in a cell or elsewhere in the prison with nothing. If they have a keycard, the Prisoner is allowed to open all security doors until the Prisoner dies(Or arrested). Using the keycard, you can escape the prison and become a Criminal. However, the police officers will be notified of this pickpocketing and may chase you down and arrest you without penalty. Sometimes, there might be items in the drawers and you can take them, like weapons and keycards. Police can even put tasers and handcuffs in them, but sadly they do not work for Prisoners. You can store items in the drawers for later, but you can only store in one drawer at a time (three if you have the Extra Storage game pass(retired)). If you are a cop and continuously kill or arrest innocent Prisoners who have not bypassed the prison's security, have not obtained a weapon/keycard and have not damaged a Police officer recently, you will be warned. If you repeat this process of attempting to arrest innocent Prisoners, you will be forced to join the Prisoner team. This also deducts your total account of money, which can be earned by arresting criminals. Escape Routes Escape routes are ways to escape from the prison allowing prisoners to run/drive away from the prison, making prisoners a criminal. The escape routes are: Yard A door requiring a keycard is in the middle of the prison wall. Opening the door leads to a ladder then the top of the prison wall. Players will need to crawl while on the wall to jump off the gate to a Camaro. Power Box A power box with a sign displaying a message, "Please don't punch me!". If the box is punched five times, the gate opens and players are required to lift a gate and crawl under. This is the most common route and therefore cops often camp here waiting for prisoners to arrest. Exploding Wall Like the current version players walked up to a wall in between the visitor centre and the main building of the prison, and blow it up by holding down "E". This will lead them to the outside of the prison Later on this was replaced by the exploding fence. Players were able to explode part of a prison fence, leading them to the prison parking lot where they are easily able to escape under the prison's main gate. This was recently changed however and replaced by the original escape route, the exploding wall. Police Control Gate A route which players rarely use require the help of a cop. Beside the helicopter, a red button can be pressed, opening the gate allowing prisoners to gain access to the parking lot and escape. Police Car After escaping with one of these techniques, the player cannot use the normal route to escape by crawling under the gate control. Instead, jumping onto a police car and over the gate can give prisoners faster access to the Camaro. ***Prisoners will take damage when going over the gate. Parking Lot Gate A gate at the parking lot requiring a keycard or controllable in a room, players can either drive at the gate and crash into it which also opens the gate or, besides the control room, it has a terrain mistake players can use to escape. Visitor Center A keycard is required to access this center, which leads to a door to the parking lot. ***Prisoners rarely use this route***. Sewer Escape There are 5 vents and out of 2 of them you can pull them open by holding E if you are on PC/MAC (different on mobile/console.) Then you can go to another vent and climb up the ladder and the vent will automatically open for you. Items & Weapons in-game Weapons Pistol: 8 rounds, deals 14 damage regularly and 28 with headshots. Police officers spawn with it and it can be pickpocketed by prisoners/criminals. Shotgun: Carries up to 5 shells per clip, shoots a volley of high-velocity bullets with a large spread that deals 8 damage each. Initial price of $1,000 if the user has not purchased it previously. Rocket Launcher: An explosives launcher that can carry up to 10 Rockets before needing to be restocked. Deals up to 50 damage on a direct hit, and has an initial price of $50,000 if the user has not purchased it previously. Grenades (5): Classic grenades that explode 3 seconds after being thrown. A grenade can deal up to ? damage upon exploding and priced at 10,000 per pack of 10. Rockets (10): Ammunition for the Rocket Launcher. Priced at 15,000 per pack of 10. AK47: Fully automatic rifle with a clip capacity of 30 rounds, dealing 7 damage per shot. Initial price of 15,000 if the user has not purchased it previously. UZI: Fully automatic SMG with a clip capacity of 15 rounds. Initial price of 25,000 if the user has not purchased it previously. Rifle SWAT/Boss game pass: Fully automatic gun with a clip capacity of 30 rounds, dealing 6 damage per shot. Slightly lower recoil than the AK-47. Minigun SWAT/Boss game pass: Fully automatic weapon on the roof of the Rolls Royce Wraith and Swat Van. Can shoot up to (?) bullets before overheating, dealing 6 damage per shot. Items Keycard: Grants prisoners and criminals access to keycard-required doors, and the Bank. Unnecessary for police officers as they can open all doors with an exception for the front door of the Bank, which can only be accessed when it is open, and all bank doors can be opened during an active robbery. Handcuffs: Only used by police officers (also prisoners in certain circumstances) who spawn with them. Sends prisoners and criminals back into their cell. No effect when used by prisoners or criminals. Taser: Only used by police officers (also prisoners in certain circumstances) who spawn with it. Stun prisoners and criminals when hit turns the stunned character into ragdoll mode for 3 seconds. No effect when used by prisoners or criminals. Riot Shield SWAT game pass: Decreases bullet damage by 60% when active, but also decreases movement speed by around 35%. Police Hat: Hat for police officers, just for cosmetic purposes. Police Uniform: For cosmetic purposes. (Note: Some prisoners will try to imitate this outfit by using a similar shirt and pants from the ROBLOX Catalog.) SWAT Uniform SWAT game pass: For looks only SWAT Helmet and Mask SWAT game pass: For cosmetic purposes. Donut: Eat Donut to Heal, found at the donut shop in the town. Flashlight: Emits a very low amount of light found at the police station near the prison, and the police station also can be found near the radio tower. Binoculars: It can be used by camping cops or even criminals to see if any enemy is coming near them. Glider: Glide with a glider. Vehicles 2015 Chevrolet Camaro Description: The only free police get-away car with awesome drifting as well. Although it is useful for a first-time player the car has bad handling and is widely known to be the slowest car in the entire game, behind the Truck, and therefore people may get out of hand and control in this car, especially during a police get-away. Spawns - When you have escaped the Prison, turn left and notice a Camaro straight ahead. It also spawns at the criminal bases. Police 2015 Chevrolet Camaro Description: The police-themed Camaro, which always appears in blue. This car speeds up faster than the regular Camaro, which gives some good chase! It does not gain the siren until a Police Officer enters the driver's seat. *(excluding the light bars) Spawns - When you escape the main grounds of the Prison, turn left for the parking lot and you will notice a noramal Camaro in the middle of it and it also spawns in the city police station (to change it into a police Camaro you’ll need to be a cop). Police Helicopter (Bell 206) Description - The Bell 206 is the main helicopter in the game, users are able to get to certain areas not reachable by car. The helicopter can crash after dealing with certain amounts of damage. UFO Description - TBA Speed- Slower than Helicopter/Military Helicopter Price - $500,000 Pickup Truck (Dodge Ram) Description - The design of the Pickup Truck is mainly inspired by the first gen Dodge Ram pickup with a few exceptions. This snappy pickup truck is slower than the Camaro, however the Camaro may catch up at sharp bends because the Pickup Truck would slow down a little rather than drifting, because the Pickup Truck is a heavier car then all the other cars of this game, and so it will need to control the entire body design, even the flatbed, therefore being slightly harder to control with. The flatbed is sleek and smooth, with two silver platforms at both sides. Horsepower - 350hp in average Speed - Average Acceleration - Average Handling - Poor Drifting - Very poor Off-road experience - Good Engine overall - Slightly below average Seats - 4, two in the front and a pair of gunners on the flatbed. Price - $9,000 Customizable - Yes (excluding the flatbed) Sales - Not many people buy this one, although it can be seen sometimes. Spawns - Escape the Prison and turn left to take a Camaro up ahead of you. Once you are in the Camaro turn right and drive straight ahead until you meet up with the Gas Station, which is where the Pickup Truck spawns at. Tesla Model S Description - Also known as Electric Car and Tesla Model 3, this car is really cheap for speed and is much faster than the basics and regulars. Unlike all the other vehicles the engine is quiet and has a "savage" kind of noise. A brilliant advantage for a police get- away yet so cheap, and no need to buy a Lambo or Bugatti! However, it is recommended to buy level 5 engine. Horsepower - 300 hp Speed - Fast Acceleration - Great Handling - Good Drifting - Average Off-road experience - Good Engine overall - Good Seats - 4 Price - $16,000 Customizable - Yes Sales - An uncommon car, but can be seen a bit more than cars like the Pickup Truck and Dune Buggy. Spawns - Escape the Prison and turn left to get a Camaro straight ahead. In the Camaro drive straight ahead of you and when you have just passed the garage, turn left where the Bank is. Continue straight ahead for a parking lot where there are some "Badimo" chargers, and a Tesla should show up there. There is also another parking lot with Badimo chargers in it at the opposite side of the other parking lot. Turn right where the jewelry store is located at and then turn right again at the first T junction to find another parking lot with Badimo chargers in it, and a Tesla should show up there as well. Mini Cooper Description - This vehicle is the smallest car in the game. This car can easily start up and drive off with excellent acceleration, easily leaving your foes behind. Such acceleration this is, as the Bugatti can not start accelerating faster than the wee little Mini! Horsepower - 250 bhp in average Speed - Below average Acceleration - Excellent Handling - Great Drifting - Average Off-road experience - Good Engine overall - Great Seats - 2 Price - $25,000 Customizable - Yes Sales - Although cheap and with powerful acceleration, the vast majority of people do not choose this car. Spawns - Escape the Prison and turn left for the Camaro. In the Camaro, turn left for the tunnel to the Neighborhood. A Mini should be parked in front of an orange bungalow alongside a garage. Dirt/Motor Bike Description - The Dirt Bike is the smallest vehicle in the game but it goes faster than average and is also the first 2-Wheeled vehicle in the game. Want to escape with your bud on the back of the Bike? The vehicle has very fast turning, it can very easily go through the thin alleys of the city, confusing the cops chasing you, but It is not great for off-roading. Horsepower- currently not answered yet Speed - Above Average Acceleration - Great Handling - Poor Off-road experience - Far Above average Engine overall - Good Seats -2 Price - $35,000 Sales - You will occasionally see it now, but back then it was popular. Spawns - Escape the Prison and turn left to the Camaro. In the Camaro, turn left for the tunnel to the sand dunes. Go up to where the bridge is, and there should be power lines. Go and follow where they go. There are actually two spawns, both along the power line posts SUV (Chevrolet Suburban) Description - Introduced in the 1 Billion visit update, Jailbreak's very first SUV other than the SWAT truck is approximately the same speed as the Camaro, making it not worth its $40,000 price. But if you love the idea of an SUV and don't mind paying a lot of money, this vehicle is the choice for you. Horsepower - 380hp in average Speed -Currently not answered yet Acceleration - Average Handling -Poor Drifting - Poor Off-road experience - Average Engine overall - Average Seats - 4 Price - $40,000 Customizable- Yes Spawns - When you escape the main grounds of the prison, turn right and you will notice a SUV parked just outside of the Police Station gates, near the SWAT van. Dune Buggy Description - Dune buggies are mainly known for their awesome and wild off-roading, even in this game. In this game, this ATV version can get out of control due to bouncing on the off-road tracks too often, but despite that it is a fast vehicle. This car is slightly taller than the Camaro. The huge flaw of this vehicle that compared to other vehicles of this game, this dune buggy ATV does not have a good acceleration, and not to mention about too much bouncing around. It is recommended to buy this than the ATV, and the dune is cheaper than the ATV. Horsepower - 6 hp Speed - Fast Acceleration - Slightly poor Handling - Varies Drifting - Poor Off-road experience - Excellent Engine overall - Slightly average Seats - 3, two in the front and a gunner at the back. Price - $45,000 Customizable - Yes Sales - Formerly very popular, now barely used. Spawns - Escape the Prison, then turn left for the Camaro straight ahead. Drive straight forward, then turn left where the Bank is. Turn right and drive straight ahead for the sand dunes. Turn left for the small sandy trail and gradually you will notice a huge rock arch once you drive through a few sand dunes. A dune buggy is seen under the rock arch. 1967 Ford Shelby GT500 Description - A car brand based off the First Generation Shelby Mustang . An old- fashioned sports car which is capable of going above the speed of the average car Horsepower - 350hp in average Speed - Above average Acceleration - Good Handling - Good Drifting - Very good Off-road experience - Average Engine overall - Good Seats - 2 Price - $50,000 Customizable - Yes Sales - Because this is quite a new vehicle, some players own this car. Spawns - Escape the Prison and take a Camaro on your left. Once you are in your Camaro take a left turn to the tunnel and park at the Shooting Range which is where the Mustang should spawn at. 2013 Porsche 918 Spyder Description - A very speedy and dear 2-seat convertible, only before the Lamborghini and Bugatti, and after the speed of the Tesla Model 3. Horsepower - 420 hp in average Speed - Very fast Acceleration - Good Handling - Good Drifting - Average Stats. Value Horsepower 300hp Speed Average Acceleration Average Handling Poor Drifting Poor Off-road Average Engine Fair Seats 2 Price ($) Free Customizable Yes Stats. Value Horsepower 320hp Speed Good Acceleration Average Handling Poor Drifting Poor Off-road Average Engine Average Seats 2 Price ($) Free Customizable Yes*